


You

by storybored



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 2nd person point of view, Fire Nation problems, Free Verse, Gen, Poetry, Short, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storybored/pseuds/storybored
Summary: I am alive, but I work two jobs, tutoring, and wishing I had the attention span of a goldfish.
Relationships: Lu Ten and Iroh
Kudos: 7





	You

**Author's Note:**

> I am alive, but I work two jobs, tutoring, and wishing I had the attention span of a goldfish.

You don’t look like most of your kingdom. You’re the outlier.  _ Royally. _

You hear what they mutter about you, shadowy whispers of viper slithering around you.

They’re your people, but they don’t see you as one of them. 

They see you as a curse to your father.

He killed a dragon, so the dragon became his son.

You are a dragon, known for a slow temper like a fire that burns through green wood.

Slow to catch.

You are a dragon, you hate not seeing the sky, cut off from your home.

Not being able to feel the sun on your skin.

You are a dragon, and you horde. 

But you don’t horde like the rest of your family.

You hoard people, loyalty.

You are many things, a dragon, a warrior, a curse, and a son.

A dragon, you are born into flames, and when you die back into the ash you will return.

A warrior, a sword is your pen, and you are nothing if not eloquent. 

A curse, your name is spat at your feet for the destruction you herald.

A son, your father is all you have, and you want to make him proud.


End file.
